New Adventure
by RosieMarble
Summary: What if Sanji has a sister and she is a high ranking government official. Let's see what will happen if that sister is on a mission to hunt down the strawhat crews.
1. Chapter 1 :Somebody scary

Somebody scary

In a sunny day, on The Thousand Sunny, the crews of the strawhut pirates were as usual having a picnic. The Captain, Luffy was such a glutton in eating while his swordman, Zoro, had more interest in his so-called-Booze. The navigator Nami, in her revealing bikini like clothing, praised the cook, Sanji, of his sandwiches and the historician, Robin, agreed with her, making the flirtious cook delighted to death. The sharpshooter, Ussop and the doctor Chopper were grinding some suspicious powders while devouring a whole plate of delicious sandwiches. The mucisian, Brook, played his violin while requesting the ladies to flash their panties, getting rewarded a powerful backward kick from the cook. The ship mechanist, Franky was trying to repair his shark submarine that was nearly destroyed by the navy two days ago.

''Ahh. I'm full. Sanji, is any meat still left''.Luffy said rubbing his overdistended belly.

''Luffy, you just said that you are full.'' Nami complained.

''I'm full with sandwiches not meat. MEAT!MEAT! I WANT SOME MEAT''.

That childish outburst was answered by a stomp in the head by Sanji.

''Idiot. We are almost out of food.'' He turned around to face Nami, his face changing 180° different from a little earlier. ''Nami-swan , when will we arrive at the next island?''

Nami spreaded her map. "Nope. no island. At least in three days. I'm sorry Sanji. Can you manage to strectch the food to last that much long?''

''Of course I can. Even in the worst situation, we have Luffy to make a bait for seakings. I will make you a very delicious seaking stew if such a situation come in.''

''Hey. Sanji. Why me?'' Luffy complained.

''Because, you are the one who ate all those food.''

''Sanji is scary'', everyone shouted out in the same time.

''I am not that scary. I know someone much more scarier than anyone. '' he faced Luffy. ''Much more scarier than your grandpa''. That made Luffy face, in memory of his grandpa, clouded with fear and others, had the same question of how Sanji would have encoutered such a person, since for them, Vice Admiral Garp was the scariest person.

''Who's that person, sanji?'' Ussop asked in a trembling voice. Sanji blew out some smoke, his eyes remembering that someone.

''That person is..my.'' Before he could answer, a powerful wind knocked out Luffy's strawhat, causing reckus and chaos on board.

''My Strawhat!" Luffy tried to retrieve it with his rubber hand that can stretch out to no limit. Others tried to help but to no avail. It was as if the wind was determined to play with them.

As the hat was about to blew away from the ship, a gloved hand gently caught it. At that time, the wind suddenly calmed down, ending the reckus.

''Here's''. The hand handed the hat to Luffy.

''Thank you so much. I got back my hat. Hehee''. Luffy put on grinning widely like an idiot.'' By the way, who are you?''

With that question, every crew member except Sanji, were on high alert and in their stances to fight. He just froze like a statue. ''Ahhh! Sanji got frozen''. Chopper screamed.

''No wonder he did. She's a knock-out.'' Zoro with his hands on his three swords and his eyes fixed on the stranger. ''Tell us. Who the hell are you?''

Th stranger who got on the ship was a very beautiful and elegant lady with long straight blonde hair. She was wearing a black cape. Underneath it, she wore a double breasted black suit with very short black shorts and a pair of black leather high boots. She giggled at the suddenly serious crew member. Her blue grey eyes radiated with amusement when she did so.

'Wow. she's even prettier than mermaid princess' was on everyone's thought.

''Say. Lady, how come you got on the boat. I haven't notice you at all.'' Luffy the only one except Sanji, who was not on alarm.

''Me?'', she pointed a gloved finger herself. ''Why don t you ask your frozen friend overthere? Judging by his reaction, I'm pretty sure he remembers me.''

Luffy turned around. ''Hey Sanji! Do you know this pretty lady?''

Sanji who just recovered,with his trembling hand, lit his cigarrette and answered. ''Yes. I know her''.

He walked towards the newcomer. His steps staggered with hesitation. He stopped three steps from her.

His right hand holding the cigarette slowly raised to point at the lady.

''You. Lady. You should be dead.''

Such a moment should be complete with some background music used in Thriller movies and the crew members watched with awe. But the swift right leg of the lady stomping on the right now serious cook's head ruined the moment.

''Is that the way to say to your long lost sister you shithead!''.

Yep. the moment was complete with others dropping their jaws with surprise and a crow that appears from no where flew past above.


	2. Chapter 2 :Sandy 'the black cape'

Sandy 'The Black Cape'

"So, you are all the strawhat crews, my little brother's nakamas.'' The Lady looked a little awkward. ''It feels strange to check on what kind of friends Sanji-kun made, considering that we haven't met for eleven years.''

Covering the big swelling on his head with his hands, Sanji yelled.

"I thought you are dead, big sis. How come you never told me you are alive and well. I thought you are a ghost.''

''That's why I made you remember''. She laughed ruffling the blond hair of her little brother.''There, there. Don't be so angry. Afterall , this is the first time in years we meet again.'' Sanji looked as if he would break down if a single tear fell. Such gentle and familiar gesture drove away any suspicion from the strawhat crews.

The lady stood up, fixed her clothes and suddenly made a deep bow towards the crews, surprising them.

''Thank you so much for taking care of my brother.I wasn't a big sister good enough to him. And I am also very sorry for what I am going to do, but according to the reputations and rumours, I am sure you can hold your ground.'' She stood up again, lifted her cape over her shoulder, revealing gold embroidered epaulets, showing her status.

"What the hell! She's an enemy!"

That jolted the whole crew again exception of Luffy and Sanji.

Sanji, still sitting on his butt covering his bruises with his hand, shouted to his sister, ''Sandy! When did you become a Marine ? Don't tell me. You didn't come to find me!''.The name immediately left Robin frozen.

Luffy with his hands behind his head, didn't seem to care her words or her glittering epaulets. ''What're you so sorry for? It is not that you will defeat us all. We're strong you know.'' And he made a wide grin. ''And just because you are Sanji's sister, doesn't mean that we will go easy on you and you look strong. Hehe''. His words made Sandy's beautiful lips twitched upwards at the corners.

''Luffy, everyone stopped. Don't fight.'' Robin sudden stepped between her friends and the blonde siblings.

Sandy smirked. ''Nico Robin. Well. if someone on this ship knows about me, you are the one. Dragon really warned everyone about me. Am I wrong?''

''No. He really did warn all the revolutionary members, after you single handedly destroyed an entire revolutionary base with over 2000 men, all elite classes.''

The weaker members of the crew(they think they are but they really are not), Nami, Chopper, Ussop and Brook, immediately backed down, a shadow of great fear covering their faces.

''A strong opponent. Not bad.'' Zoro made a grin, unsheathing his three swords.

''Really Robin?Then ,she sure is strong'', Luffy now in a very excited mood, stretched out his rubber hands, ''Gomu Gomu no...,'' Before he finished his sentence and made a move, Nami hit both of them on the heads. ''Idiots. Don't be so enthusiastic to fight with someone that strong on the ship.''

Robin in the most waried face, introduced Sanji's sister's real face to her friends.

''Every one, meet the Head of covert operation,General Sandy 'the Black Cape' of the World Government. She is considered as powerful as a Marine HQ Admiral''.

''Wait Robin chan. Is that true?Big sis! Is that true?'' Sanji stood up quickly, holding his sister's hand. ''Then tell me. Are you here to kill us?. ANSWER ME!"

Sandy smiled, easily freeing her hands from her brother's tight grips.

''I am here to fight but not to kill.'' She glanced at Robin. ''I'm pretty sure my reputation is not that short''.

''Yes. While you leveled the whole base to ground, no one lost their lives. You haven't taken a single person life. That's also why Dragon is afraid of you. You can destroy them all because there'is no way to fight against you with determination when you are the one who spared their lives''.

''Then, let's discuss the most important point. What are you doing here in the middle of the ocean while your real job is onland with the revolutionaries? '' Nami interrupted.

''No. I don't want to discuss that. I'm here to fight not to talk.'' Sandy raised her right hand made it a fist. Her already gloved hand became shiny with the infused Haki.

''What! we should at least have the right to know why we had to face you.''Nami complained thinking 'even though she doesn't kill.A fight between monsters like them wilk sink the ship'.

''Little brother. You should join your friends. I might go easy on them if you do''.

''ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Sanji's angry shout stopped everyone in their preparation for the coming fight.

Sanji pointing his finger to his sister. ''You. For eleven years I thought you were dead. And worse, I never know that you work for the World Government. Do you know how I felt when I heard that you were among the missing in the ship wreck? I always felt guilty for your death. If I hadn't run away, you wouldn't have the reason to come looking for me and you wouldn't involve in the shipwreck. Do you know how much I was hurt by that thought? So, right now. In stead of trying to pick a fight with my Captain and my friends, explain yourself first. Why are you alive? Why are you here? Why right now and why not earlier. sooner?''

That seemed to stop her. As she lowered her hand, the haki vanished, her face revealing no emotion.

The crew members didn't dare to move. Even Luffy and Zora couldn't move because of the tight grip around their necks by Nami. They all watched Sandy carefully,assessing her with their instinct waiting for her next move. What will she do in this climax of dramatic situation?Will she cry and tell everything to hee brother? Will she leave them?

Tears fell from her big round eyes. "Sanji made the Lady cry!'' The crews shouted in unison. Sandy turned to Sanji who looked clearly devastated because he made her cry. Then, suddenly,in stead of saying some dramatic words as in the novels under similar situations, Sandy's right fist landed perfectly on Sanji's already bruised head hammering him down through the floor.

''Then, what the hell do you think how I feel when I thought you were dead, you selfish brat!"


	3. Chapter 3 : Deal

''My mission is simple. Subdue you while my boss is on his way to interrogate you personally.'' Sandy said without missing a beat, while she sipped coffee Sanji just served.

The complete picture of the sitiuation: After Sandy beat up her brother second time, she changed her mind about fighting and decided to talk first. That ended up all of them sitting inside the dinning room.

''Then, do you know why we are targeted by high profile government officials like you?'' Nami asked. All others nodded except for Luffy.

''What's there to ask about, Nami?'', he said in a lazy voice.''It's because we're strong''.

''No. That's not why''. Sandy said putting a stack of wanted papers on the table. ''These are the new wanted papers for you. General public do not know it yet. They are planning to release them next week.''

''Yay! Are our bounties raised?'' In a second, Luffy was beside her picking up the wanted papers. ''AWESOME! The bounty amounts are unbelievable!"

''How about us? How about us?'' Others immediately crowded around him.

Monkey D. Luffy. 500 millions

Wow. That's alot. Hehe.

Roronoa Zoro . 300millions

Huh. Not bad.

Nico Robin. 180millions

...(Luffy:-Robin. your bounty's not raised as much as us)

Black leg Sanji. 220millions

What! they raised the amount but. Why does my picture still that distorted?(Sandy:-Don't look at me. How am I suppose to recognize you with a bounty paper like this.)

Sojii King Ussop 200millions

Hahaha. Hahahaha. (Robin:-I think that the event in Dressrosa is the reason)

Nami 120millions

Not Good!

Franky 120millions

About time, SUPER!

Brook 120millions

Ohh hoho.

Tony Tony Chopper 100

Wah! Why my bounty's still like that? It's so little. (Robin:- Don't cry doctor-san. It's OK)

Sandy just watched the excited crowd with a smile. She slowly sipped the coffee and took a baby den den mushi out.

''Everyone. Please pay attention to me.''

Everyone still did not pay attention They were lost in the conversation of the bounty papers. ''EVERY ONE!" Still no attention.

Only Robin turned around and sat beside her. ''I'm sorry about that General. They are always like that.''

''That's fine.'' Sandy stood up taking her coffee cup along and in a swift move, stomped down the table with her leg. The table crumbled to tiny pieces. And only then, everyone turned around. When they found what she had done. they all yelled out in unison. ''Sanji's sister's scary!"

''Big sis! What's the ruckus !" But just a glare was enough to shut Sanji up.

''Everyone. I have some questions to ask you all. It's important because if you are involved in the situation I'm about to tell you, all these bounty papers will be published and I don't want that. My boss doesn t want that.''

''Why don't you want our bounty raised?'' Everyone asked in unison.

"Do you want to be famous for some event you are not responsible, Straw hat crews.'' A man's voice came from the baby den den mushi , startling everyone.

"What!"

''Of course not'', Luffy answered in a most impessive face. "Why would we want that?''

''Because Monkey D. Luffy. These bounties are raised because of some terrible events. If you are involved in that, Sandy here will subdue you all right now, right there. These bounties will never have a chance to be released.'' The man stopped talking and started to cough violently.

''Boss. I'll take it from here. You just listen''. Sandy interrupted in a worried tone.

''I'll leave the explanation to you.''

Everyone's eyes were now fixed on Sandy.

''Two weeks ago, a marine vice-admiral and one of his ship went missing. They were investigating the disapperances of many ships in an area called Dragon Rage. Have you heard about that place?''

Robin nodded slowly. ''Yes. I have read about that. It is a myth about an island that is always covered in mist. There are legends that Dragons live and guard the treasure. Only Gold Roger, the Pirate King was said to have explored with success. There are even rumours that One Piece was buried there in the protection of Dragons.''

Luffy's eyes sparkled at the word One Piece and Nami's head snapped up at the mention of Treasures.

''Let's go there.''

''Stop! Didn't you hear that there are dragons.'' Ussop and Chopper immediately turned down the proposition.

''When I was with my old crew,we went through hell to avoid that place. '' Brook interrupted, giving them a piece of his mind.

''So what? What that has to do with us?'' Nami said with a hint of complaint.

''The problem is one of the sailors who barely escaped from that place claimed that you , Straw Hat crews are the ones who killed the vice-admiral and others.''

''What!'' All the members of Straw hat exclaimed.

Nami slammed the table, the new one Franky just replaced. ''That's outragious and radiculous! Two weeks ago, we were...''

''At the Dressrosa along with many high profile pirates and people.'' Sandy smiled. ''I was there too''.

''WHAT!''

''Where there is revolutionary, there is my job.''

Everyone seemed to confused.

''Then. You already know that we are not involved. Then, Why?Whythese bounties?'' Robin asked. She couldn't understand the situation.

''That's why I am here and in stead of fighting , we're talking.'' Sandy sat an air of seriousness, she calmly explained. ''I don't know why the World Government tried to blame you for this. My boss is concerned that some high-ups are deeply involved. There's no other explanation for why they are so eager to raise your bounties, which was completely against their policy. That's why we decided to find you first and dig deeper before they can set their perfect scapegoat plan.''

No one talked for a time. Then, Robin spoke up.''So, you are here to help us. Right?''

''If you put it that way,Yes.''

''Then. Why did you try to fight us at first?'' Nami asked.

''Because I don't know whether you will agree the deal I am going to offer. If you don't. I will force you to accept. That's why.''

''What deal?'' Luffy asked and all others looked at Sandy.

''The deal is to take me to the Dragon Rage.''

''What!" All the crew members exclaimed. ''Use your own ship''.

''I cannot use the government ships. They'll know I involve. And I have a feeling that they will stop any ship that try to enter that place.'' She raised her brows towards the gathering of straw hat crews. ''Except..''

''Except the very pirate ship they are trying to blame on'', Nami finished the sentence with much dismay. Then she looked at the Lady General with distrust. ''And we have to believe that you, a high profile officer like you, want to travel with us, the infamous pirates, in your journey to expose some government cover-ups.'' She scoffed. ''Only a fool would believe.''

''That's interesting. Let's ...''

''NO!IDIOT'' Before Luffy could answer, Nami forcefully close his mouth and dragged him to one corner.

''What are you doing Luffy? That could be a trap.'' Nami whispered. glaring at Luffy while glancing back at where Sandy sat. ''She said so herself. Government won't stop us from going to that place because they want to blame us for something we don't commit. And she is pushing us to take her there. Come on Luffy. Think.''

Luffy wrapped his arms on his chest and his face stoic from deep thinking. All his crews watched him without batting their eyes. His decision. The Captain's decision?

''Emm. Is it dangerous?'' Luffy asked and his crews knew what his decision was going to be.

''We asked for a vote!" Nami and Ussop shouted before Luffy answered.

''Why ask for the voting? I am the Captain'', Luffy said with a puzzled face.

Others ignored him. Nami asked each person and they all wanted to vote.

Robin turned from the noisy chaotic group and talked to Sandy.

''I think you should answer some questions.''

Sandy nodded.

''EVERYONE!"This time, no one dare to not pay attention.

''Before you vote, you can ask me any question and I will answer them all. Then, you can decide whether you want to accompany with me or not.''

''So, if we don't want to go with you?'' Ussop asked with a trembling voice, as if he had guessed what she would answer.

Sandy cocked her head to one side, smiling sweetly and answered in a cheerful voice. ''Then, I'll beat you all first. Then my boss will come and again threaten you in a way you will never forget in your life.''

That answer passed through them like a cold wind freezing them to the core.

Ussop suddenly turned away, his face impessive. ''Nami. I've decided. Let's go there''.

''Coward!" Nami struck him in the back.

''So, the first question.'' Robin started. ''Are you doing this according to the order of some government higher-ups who want to investigate about their rivals' dirty works?''

Sandy looked up from her second cup of coffee, smiled and said one word.

''No''.


	4. Chapter 4 : Q&A

**Q&A**

The sun was shining so brightly. In such a perfect day, the strawhat crews couldn't enjoy it.

In the dinning room, they all stared down Sanji's sister, their brains thinking of all the questions they want to ask.

''So. Who want to ask second?'' Sandy asked.

Robin still absorbed in her thinking didn't care much.

''Me. me!" Luffy immediately shot out, pushing everyone behind him.

''Yes. Luffy-san''.

''Are there really dragons in that Dragon Rage ? Is One Piece really buried there?''

''Ah. About these questions, I really don't know. I think we will find out if we reach there.''

''Yay!"

'There goes a reason for him to go', Nami think shaking her head.

''Next!"

Nami stepped out, pushing others back. ''What will happen to us after your investigation?''

Sandy seemed to think for a while, making others curious to the point of inpatient. ''It depends on how this will turn out. Next!"

''What! What kind of answer is that! ''Nami complained.

''NEXT!"

''Nami. I'm sorry to interrupt your talented mind seeking answers. But I want to ask my sister a question.'' Sanji stepped front, standing in front of Sandy. Two siblings face each other. They looked into each other eyes for a while.

''Sis, I...''

''Next!" She looked pass him.

"WHAT! I 'm asking a question.'' Sanji shouted.

''Who want to ask me a question?'' Sandy still averting her eyes from him, asked the group behind him.

Nami looked away, bringing along Luffy who was handled from his neck, preventing him from asking a question. Tony tried his best to look away but unsuccessfully glanced back to the blonde time to time. Ussop made a success in ignoring Sandy if his trembling legs didn't give him away. Brook pretended to tune his violin, while Franky whistled averting his eyes from the siblings. Robin. as for Robin, she just absorbed in her thoughts so much that she didn't need to pretend anything. Zoro, he just closed his eyes and his face saying, 'wake me and I'll cut you up'.

''Well! there's no one to ask a question except me.'' Sanji said, breathing out the cigarrette smoke.

Sandy still didn't look at him. But she quited down, really quited down.

''Why did you think that I was dead and how did you end up like this?''

Sandy sighed. She was now looking at her little brother.

'' I barely escaped the shipwreck and I faced a lot of hardship after that. '' Her face told him that she didn't want to talk about it. Sanji held back his tongue.

''A friend of mine saved me. He's a marine and a good man. He left me under the care of my boss who put me under his wings of protection and guidance.''She said gesturing towards the baby den den mushi. ''He saved me from the hell. My friend. He had no idea how he changed my life.''She chuckled. ''I still can't believe my luck of meeting a man like him. Anyway, when I finally got the news of the ship you ran away from me to work on, I was completely devastated. They said that the ship sank with no survivor.''

She looked at Sanji, her eyes telling him that she wouldn't tell more than that. After a long silence, Sanji nodded turning away, without looking back, sat down on a chair and lit another cigarrette.

Sandy quickly reverted to her cheerful self in a minute.

''Any question?''

That startled the crew who were listening to their conversation. When it was clear that Sanji got what he wanted, they started getting noisy again.

Ussop. ''How much dangerous is there?''

Sandy raised her left eyebrow. ''Describe the range.''

''Dangerous as coming out alive or not coming out at all.''

''Second one''.

''Wahhh!" Ussop hugged Chopper and started crying. ''Chopper. I think I'm having a syndrome of not-wanting-to-hear-anything-Sandy-says.''

Chopper hugged back trembling the whole body. ''Me too. Ussop. and I cannot cure that.''

Brook.''Who were the ones that died?''

''I don't recall that many names. 1575 names is not an easy number.''

''No. I mean the Vice-admiral who died.'' Brook said in a sympathetic tone. ''You see. I am a dead too''.

Sandy looked face almost seemed sad with longing. ''He's the same man who saved my life.''

Dread and sadness overwhelmed the crew's natural merriness. Sanji walked towards his sister , sat beside her and put his one hand on her shoulder while the other hand holding her delicate hands in a reassuring grip.

"I am sorry big sis. I really am sorry.''

''That's why I am here. I begged my boss to give me this mission.'' Sandy with her tear-rimmed eyes, looked at his brother's sad face. ''But he is not the only reason why I am here.'' She smiled . ''You are the reason too. I need to know if both of you are safe and well. I never believe a moment that he's dead.''

Zoro, who was quiet the whole time. spoke up. ''Just because you want to save your boyfriend, we cannot dive into a place with a tag of dangerous and government. You can try to fight and force us,but, my answer is no. Unlike your perverted little brother, I don't go easy on women.''

''Mosshead! Shut up!". Sanji shouted him.

Luffy free from Nami's tight grip, asked a question.

''Then who is that person? Your friend.''

Sandy looked at them , not just Luffy. Them. all of them.

''You know him. You have met him before.''

''Vice-admiral we know?'' Luffy cocked his head, his brain could not dig up enough memory.

''Smoker. Vice-admiral Smoker.'' Sandy said slowly, the tears that she held up earlier rained down uncontrollably. She cried out loud, breaking the heart of any person who has a heart. Sanji couldn't do much but to hug her tightly and comfort her.

''Smoky?''Luffy asked again with disbelief. ''Are you sure?''

Sandy nodded.

''The one with big build and white hair and really scary face and who can turn into smoke?''Luffy asked again, his voice reaching an edge.

Sandy nodded again.

''It's impossible! Smoky is strong. He couldn't be dead.'' Luffy still denied the new information. Nami put a hand on his shoulder. ''Luffy. No one claimed that he's dead. It is just the possiblity.''

''But...'' He fell silent. All his friends knew how much he liked the Vice-admiral although the latter only considered them as preys. But not all his friends were thinking about Smoker.

Zoro, immediately fell silent. His brain thinking of many possibilities of Tashigi, the only person who made to run away from, being not with Smoker when he went missing. Sanji was also thinking the same thing.

'Idiot woman. Why always make me feel like this', Zoro couldn't drive away the thoughts of the Marine beauty with glasses and a great fondness for swords.

''Sis. Is Tashigi chan missing too?'' Sanji asked and he regretted immediately. He didn't want to learn what happed to her.

''Tashigi-san? I am surprised that you know her.'' Sandy shook her head slowly. ''I'm sorry too Sanji. She too was missing. Her sword was covered in blood when they found the boat with the survivor. He said that the sword is the only thing he could save. Tashigi-san sacrificed her life to save him.

''Of course she did. She's that kind of person''. Both Zoro and Sanji said out loud surprising everyone, even Sandy.

''Then, if you all finished asking, please make a decision.''

''I want to go'', Sanji was the first one to answer. He couldn't bear to see his sister suffering and he wanted to help her. Also, he wanted to confirm what happened to Tashigi.

''Me too.'' Luffy was the second one.

''Although I don't like the situation, I want to know what really happened to that woman. She's such a nice person,''Nami spoke up, silently comparing her adopted mother and Tashigi.

''I want to go there too. That place is a mystery. So what if it's dangerous, I'm already dead. Yo-ho-ho.''

''We are still alive , Brook!''Ussop shouted.

''I go where the captain goes. Actually, I always want to test my new invention. Franky's SUPER ROBOT!"

''Wowwww. I want to see. I want to see.'' Luffy, Chopper and Ussop said in unison with stars sparkling in their eyes.

''I will go too.'' Zoro said, thinking, 'What happened to you , you idiotic woman.'

''Zoro!not you too.'' Ussop complained.

''Robin! Surely, you know how much dangerous if government is involved. Please talk some sense to their brains.'' Ussop turned to Robin for help.

''General. Please don't mind me asking. Is it big enough to shake the core of World Government?''

''I think so. But we'll know if we investigate properly.

''Count me in!''

"Robin!NO!"

Now, everyone looked at Ussop and Chopper.

'Even if I refuse, we have to go there anyway.' They both thought.

''All right we will go too. We are not cowards, Chopper.''

''Of course we are not cowards, Ussop.''

"All Right!" Luffy yelled out loud. ''Now according to everybody's voting. Our next stop is Dragon Rage.''

''Wait!'' Nami shouted louder than Luffy's enthusiastic voice. Everyone looked at her, puzzled.

''We don't have the eternal pose for that place. How can we go there!"

An eternal pose appeared in front of Nami's eyes. It sat on the palm of a gloved hand. Sandy's hand.

''How?" Nami took the pose and looked from the pose to smiling Sandy.

''Why do you have this?''

''This pose was one of the things that came along with the survivor.''

''But this should be in Marine's hand. You bringing it with you, isn't it the same as yelling out, 'I am going to Dragon Rage'?''

''Hehe. I'm not that stupid.'' Sandy chuckled with a sheepish expression.

All others stared at her for a time and then, they suddenly realized.

''YOU STOLE FROM MARINE HQ!''

_(there goes chapter 4. To all the readers who kindly give me time to read this fiction, please bear with the spelling errors and some sentences that are not complete. I try to correct them as much as I can. _

_Please write reviews for me and also the new ideas you would like to suggest about the place Dragon Rage._

_I'll write about the events in Dragon Rage in the next chapter and also the fates of two of my favourite characters. Smoker and Tashigi. I always wanted the straw hat and these two to work together. Thank you for your time)_


	5. Chapter 5 : Powerless

**Lost**

She was running. She couldn't care much of what had happened to her right leg, her face and her whole body. Constant dull pain in her right chest made her suspect that her ribs were broken. Her right leg might be broken too. Her whole body was covered in bruises and cuts.

'_How many days I've been like this?' _She thought.

'_one week? two week?' It's hard to tell time when the world is black.'_She couldn't see anymore. Her eyes, they might be blind permanently.

'_Then, how can I know what is ahead of me?'_

''That is called Haki.''

She remembered a voice, male,firm and strong. She didn't know whose voice was. It's hard to remember anything for a person who forgot her own name._ 'Then, why I am running?'._ She thought. '_Because he told you to run',_ a small voice inside her head said.

''Don't let them get to you. RUN!" The man's voice said again. This time, it was no longer firm. She remembered much anxiety and dismay in his voice. Then, again, '_Who is he?'._

She tripped and fell. That made her already battered body hurt so much that it was enough to make her cry. She sobbed softly like a hurt animal, pulling her legs towards her chest, tears streaming down her face. Dried blood on her face mixed with her tears, she spoke out loud._ ''Who are you! Who am I? Why do I have to run when I can't even see an inch in front of me.''_

''She ran that way!There! That way.''

She snapped her head up at the sounds of men trailing her track. Her head still groggy, she didn't try to run. She just carled up on the ground._ 'Run! the men are near.' _The small voice warned her._ 'Go away. I am so tired.'_

_'Don't do this. He told you to survive.'_

_'Who. Who is he. Why did he tell me to run'._ Suddenly, her head was filled with his voice.

"Tashigi,Run! Make sure those idiots are safe."

_What! save who? _She opened her eyes. She can now see a little._ 'So, I am not blind afterall.' _

It was getting very cold. She tried to covered herself with her arms and further curled up. Just as she was about to fall asleep, she saw a man. A big man with white hair, his whole body was covered in blood, and he could barely stand. A big dagger was embedded in his back. In front of him, there were three creatures with ugly wings and claws. And while she watched, they lept towards her and...

''Idiot!Don't look back . RUN!This is an order. RUN!" The man shouted holding back the creatures that tried to kill her. Then a name slipped to her mouth.

"SMOKER-SANN''.

Tashigi remembered now. She stood up, careful not to put too much weight on her broken leg. Her eyes were clear now. She couldn't see much because the northern side of the island was always covered in blankets of ashen clouds from the volcanoes.

She reached down and felt her whole body with her hands, checking the extent of the injuries. '_Not so bad. I but my soles are not in bad shape. I am still wearing that clothes they gave me before the experiment. My right leg seems to be broken but not severe enough to slow me down. Ahh. My ribs are broken. I am covered in blood but I can still run. Good.'_

She closed her eyes and concentrated. Then, she can hear everything. The trees, the stones, the ground, the grass, the men who were hunting her down and the stream , and Ohh.A cave.

She turned her head towards where the research facility was built. A few seconds later, a very loud screeching sound came from that direction. It was almost like the feral sound of a creature and Tashigi sensed a great amount of sorrow, dismay and hurt in it, bringing tears to her face.

_'Smoker-san. I am sorry, I am so powerless. But I will save you before they rob you of your humanity_.'She made a promise and with heavy heart, turned away and ran towards the cave half a mile ahead of her.

The screeching sound didn't stop for a long time and Tashigi restrained herself with much mental power not to run to the source. All the thoughts and possibilities of what was happening to the Vice-Admiral slowed her down.

'_I need to think different things.'_ She thought. '_What different things?' _The little voice said. '_I need to think back to what went wrong two weeks ago and the culprit who captured Smoker-san.'_

While she ran, away from the source of the heartbreaking-screeching sound and the hunters, her thoughts drifted to three weeks ago when they received the report and order to investigate the missing ships.

**Three Weeks ago.**

''Smoker-san!"

Tashigi's voice disrupted his concentration.

Vice-admiral Smoker,base commander of G-5 sighed. He was promoted just a day ago after the death of Vergo.a former pirate ,a traitor.

He scooped up the rocks that were still left and shouted back to Tashigi. ''What. girl? Why so loud.''

He slipped back into the bed before Tashigi entered the room.

Captain Tashigi entered the room. She surveyed it and walked towards the rock tower and counted the number of rocks.

"Aha. I caught you!"

"Caught me what?'' Smoker growled from under the blanket. Tashigi turned around on her heels, pointed towards the rock tower.

''This morning, there were only 126 rocks on this balance tower. Now, it's 142. Only you can balance rocks as high as this and no one dare to enter your room.''

''Speaking of the obvious.'' Smoker snorted.

''How many times do I have to tell you Smoker-san. You are badly injured. You should be in bed resting. Not walking about. It is even a miracle that you can move in such a few days.'' Tashigi scolded in a worried tone.

''And how many times do I have to tell you that I am not crippled.'' This time, Smoker got out from bed and sat up, unknowingly showing Tashigi the full view of bandages and the vast extent of how much he had injured. Although this was not the first time she saw his injuries, she still didn't get use to that.

When he saw the expression on her face, his voice softened. ''Don't cry. Tashigi. This is not a thing to cry about. You did your job as a Marine and took care of the children. And even if you were with me, you would get killed. To tell you the truth, I am glad that you left from Punk Hazard first.''

Tashigi, wiped her tears.''But I am your subordinate. It is my duty to try and protect you. If I were there with you, at least, you might not get that much hurt.''

Smoker sighed. ''Stop crying for heaven sake!. Just explain me what's going on.''

''Ohh. Right. the annual reports.'' Tashigi fumbled with the messager bag she was carrying, resulting in the report papers scattering over the bedroom floor. ''Oh god. I'm such a klutz.'' She bent over gathering the papers. That resulted in slipping over a paper and she ended up falling down with her glasses dropped down somewhere on the floor. ''My glasses!"

Smoker shook his head. In his bedroom, papers were scattering all over his floor and his captain was on four on the floor searching for the glasses that fell on his lap. He sighed again. He reached out to his clumsy captain. ''Here, You idiot!"

Tashigi put on her glasses making a satisfied sound. By that time, Smoker had already gathered all the papers, and was reading them.

Some of the reports caught his eyes. Tashigi caught him frowning. ''Sir. Did anything catch your eyes?''

''Tashigi. I didn't know that the part of the sea near Rear Island is under the jurisdication of G-5.''

''Rear island? No. Smoker-san. It is not. Why?''

''Because this report is about the disappearance of ships in that area. And the date is ...that traitor. He tried to bury these informations.''

''Vergo?" Tashigi suddenly interested in the report, hovered around Smoker. He handed her a handful of reports. She read them, couldn't understand them first ,then slowly she understood.

''He directed those ships to that place. And he intercepted the delivery of the missing reports.''

Smoker nodded. ''I am reporting this to the HQ''.

''No! Smoker-san.'' Tashigi pulled him from behind preventing him from leaving the room. ''I will report myself. Don't worry and just stay here and be healthy.'' Smoker looked over his shoulder and when he saw determination in her eyes, he stopped struggling. ''Fine''.

Tashigi sighed. Although,the morning was lovely ,she felt as if she just ran a twenty miles marathon. As usual. it took her an hour to restrain the struggling Smoker and push him into bed. She had already contacted the HQ about the report the previous day._'I hope they won't make us investigate again. Smoker-san's body has not healed completely. ' _

''Captain Tashigi-channnn'', one of the G-5 marines danced towards her. ''What it is?''

''It's the message from HQ.'' He held out an envelope.

''From HQ? That's strange.'' saying to herself, she opened the envelope.

''Oh god. I have to tell Smoker-san.'' Tashigi dashed out.

''Smoker-san!"

_Seriously, Again? _ Smoker thought to himself. He stopped in the mid-way of placing the 160thstone on his balancing tower.

Tashigi, clumsily pushed open the door and the vibration caused the stone tower to shake and fall apart. _I have to start from the beginning again. It's more than four times already. _He thought

Seriousness on her face held his tongue back. ''Tashigi. Is something wrong?''

''Order from HQ.''

''What,'' Smoker suddenly felt annoyed. ''What do they want? ''

''They want you to investigate about why Vergo tried to make these reports disappear.''

Three hours later. they were on their way to Rear Island and via there. their next destination was Dragon Rage. an island in the myth.

''Sir, I still think it's a bad idea since you are not healed well enough."

"Tashigi. Don't be a motherhen. I can still fight properly and I don't feel like injured right now.'' He looked further into the sea.''You felt powerless when you fought with Vergo. Right?''

''Why are you bringing up this now?''

''Because I felt the same way when I fought him. I had to let Law handle him so easily.''

Tashigi said nothing. She had never felt that much powerless on Punk Hazard. Vergo was not the only one who made her recognize how weak she was. _That Roronoa Zoro. _ She thought.

''It is such a good day. Do you think we will find out what happened to those ships, Smoker-san?''

Smoker, as if he could sense the danger. ''No. I don't think nothing is easy if those guys are involved, the pirates lords.''

**((There goes Chapter 5 Thank you for reading.**

**And don't forget to write me a feedback review. I really need to improve my writing.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Wind

**Wind**

''Nami. When will we arrive?'' Luffy asked in a lazy voice. His upper body draped over the rail of the upper deck.

Veins popped up from the lovely navigator's temple. ''How many times do I have to tell you that we won't be there in three days!"

''Then, we can just ''COUP DE BURST!"

"Don't even think about it Luffy!" Ussop and Franky shouted at the same time from the lower deck.

''We haven't refilled the fuel after we used it the last time to escape the marine.'' Ussop said in a worried tone. ''We don't even have enough gunpowder to fire the canons.''

''It is never good to overwork even it is a truly masterpiece.'' Franky said making his point , making Luffy sulked even more than before.

''Anyway, I just want to land at an island so that I can restock the pantry.'' Sanji muttered to himself, frowning but, when he turned to Robin, his face was that of a man struck by a thousand arrows of the Cupid. ''Robin-channn. Please eat this appetizer I created just for you.''

Robin accepted the plate. ''Thank you Sanji. I really appreciate that.''

A wave of satisfaction passed the cook's face, which was quite funny.

''Stupid perverted cook''.

''What did you just say , mosshead!"

Sanji and Zoro, their foreheads greeted in a very musculine fashion; with one with his hands on his swords and the other gracefully lifted his dress-shoe clad leg.

''Come one. Come on.'' Brook stood beside them trying to talk them out of the fight.''Don't be like that. You will cause the ship to..to.,Oh. What a lovely smell. It's funny since I don't have a nose. hohoho.''

Sanji, all his aggression drained away, flared up his nose, sniffing the air like a hound, his entire body drifted towards the source of the perfume ,like a leaf in the whirling wind. His brain automatically telling him that it was Nami's favourite perfume.

His head slowly raised upwards to the top of the staircase.

A lovely pair of long legs, strong yet graceful thighs clad in short blue jeans and further upwards, slender waist and proportionately beautiful bosom and chest. Sanji fell to his knees,his arms spreading out as if worshipping a goddess, his eyes still dreamy and going up and up and then stopped at the face. He froze.

''WHY!" Then, he burst out into crying. ''Why is the world so cruel to me? Why can't I enjoy the most beautiful thing in the world? Why!" His hands covering his face, tears forming a pool around him.

''What a little pervert!'' Sandy shook her head and walked down the stairs, unintentionally catching admirations from both genders on the ship.

Her brother was still in the shock of his grief and she snapped him out of that with a blow to the back of his head, knocking him down flat on the grass.

''Well,then.'' She turned around and froze. All the strawhat crews stared at her with the word 'Wow' clearly written on their face. ''What..! Why...why are you all looking at me like that?'' Now, profusely blushing Sandy was aware of her own revealing clothes. ''I need to change into a more casual wearing.'' Jean shorts and top almost like a bikini suit, _What the hell am I thinking choosing these from Nami's wandrobe!_

''Oii. Sanji's sis. You change the clothes. They really suit you.'' Luffy yelled from the upper deck, grinning like an idiot. ''Hehe''.

Nami checked her own body, silently comparing the proportions. Robin laughed softly,''Who would think that the fearsome general is a wonderous beauty.''

''Nico Robin! Don't ever tell this to anyone.'' Sandy shouted, her face was still blushing like a rose. When she realized that ,she immediately refrained herself and made a pretentious cough, drawing everyone attention,from her body to her words.

''I heard from my bath that the journey will take at least three days. And also, that Sanji-kun and Ussop and Franky need to refill the supplies at the nearest island. Is that correct?''

All nodded. Sanji still holding his bruised head, like the way he did on the day before, when the two siblings met and she beat him up,looked up his sister with a look of awe wondering how she could hear his muttering. Sandy turned to him,''I have a great mentor who is very good in Haki.''

''I see.'' They all nodded, feeling satisfied of knowing an answer, forgetting to note the fact that she was earsdropping them using Haki.

She continued her speech.''There's an island near Dragon Rage. Called Rear Island, which is under Smoker-kun's jurisdication. But the part of the sea, north to it, is not. Anyway, I have the eternal pose to Rear Island and I suggest we go there first and refill the ship's supplies and and also a little bit of information gathering, then, continue to Dragon Rage.''

''But, Sandy. that means more days! Even if we go there directly, it takes three days.'' Nami said while inspecting the map. ''If we go to Rear Island first, it will take an additional three-day period.''

''Yes. Normally, it will take an additional three-day period to Rear Island and another three days to Dragon Rage.''

Everyone looked at her, suspecting that she had something up her sleeves.

Luffy just looked at her grinning as if he had gusessed what she was capable of . She put a very cheerful and mischievious grin and raised her hands up the air.

''Everyone! Brace yourself. Weather goddess. Wind!"

Her whole body faded into air, surprising everyone and a very powerful wind blew from behind Thousand Sunny, very very suddenly, speeding up the ship.

''Wowwwww. Sanji's sis. YOU ARE SO SO AWESOMEEEE!"

Luffy, grinning and laughing from excitement , shot out his hyperextendable rubber arms towards the lion figure head, jumped and sat on it, with one hand clutching the statue for stability needed because of the incredible speed the ship was trevelling , and one hand preventing the straw hat from blowing away by the wind. Franky was doing well bracing against the storming wind.

Ussop hugged the mast with Brook clutching his left leg. They were yelling like little girls. Robin's sprouting hands grabbed both Zoro and Sanji and also herself, stabilizing all of them in their places.

''That's the 'black cape' Sandy. She really is powerful.'' Robin muttered to herself with awe.

''Huh.A devil fruit user. Hey! Perverted cook, your sister really is something. I think I can get along well with her.'' Zoro yelled over the howling wind, his expression smirking.

''Go to Hell ,you moss head!'' Sanji exploded. ''Don't even dream about her. or I'll kill you''. Robin laughed at their exchange.

'_'Well! If we are travelling with this speed, I am not surprised if we arrived our destination in two days and well stocked.''_ Nami thought, her hands clutching tightly to the rails. She shook her head with realization and said out loud ,''Of course she flew here. That's the only explanation of the manner of her arrival.''

''I didn't fly here.'' A whistling voice said just behind her ears, scaring Nami to death. She lost her grip only to have been caught by the invisible hands that helped to regain her gripping. ''Then how did you come here?'' Nami asked into the air.

''I asked a friend to carry me. A SeaKing.''

''Great. A General, A devil fruit user and An Emperor Haki user too.'' Nami scoffed, only to be responded by a giggling whistle.

Inside the infirmary, Chopper was like a cotton ball bouncing off the walls wondering what was happening outside.

**Next morning.**

Sandy stretched out her hands and body.

''Ahh. I never thought that this is so tiring.'' She smiled down at Chopper. ''Hey. Doctor. Do you think I'll be fine if I do that stunt again today?''

Chopper scratched his cute nose, thinking carefully. Sandy loved the reindeer so much. _He's so cute_.

''About that, I think it's apparently fine for you. You pushed the whole ship with such incredible speed for a whole day and night and all you suffer is some stiffness. So, I think you'll be fine.'' Chopper turned towards the infirmary. ''But they are in pretty bad shape.'' Sandy chagrined, when she heard the moaning voices coming from the boys'room and infirmary.

''I, a little overdid, aren't I''.

''Big sis. You are amazing! I can't believe you can command wind like that.'' Sanji staggered through the boys'room door.

''Sanji-kun. You look a little green. Why don't you go back and rest.''

''Don't worry. Sis. I am fine. We are pirates, the sea is our playground. We don't get sea-sickness.''

''I believe you if you don't look that sick.''

''Hey! Perverted arrogant cook, don't pretend to be tough.'' Zoro got out of the room.

''Don't finger me. Look at your own green face. It's the same colour as your hair. Moss-head.''

''What! You want to fight.''

The two victims of seasickness staggered towards each other and collasped before they even made a move.

''Wahh! Sanji! Zoro!"

''I'll carry them.'' Sandy picked them up as if they weighed nothing. ''Wow. Sandy you are strong.'' Sandy smiled. ''Let's go, Doctor''.

''Hey!Guys! There's LAND!" Luffy's highly excited shout startled the patients; Sanji, Zoro, Nami, Ussop and Brook. Only, Luffy, Robin, Franky. Sandy and Chopper remained in good condition after the disaster-like voyage.

Sanji in his trembling voice, ''Can you hear it Nami-san. We are saved. We are landing.''

''Yes. Thank the lord. Finally.''

''Huh. I want land to stand on.'' Zoro mumbled.

Ussop and Brook were out cold. They couldn't even make a sound.

Robin couldn't help but giggle at the patients in a crowded room.

'' Who will go to the town and buy supplies and gather information?'' Franky asked.

''Me. Me.'' Luffy voted himself but immediately turned down by others.

''Luffy-san. You are too famous and Franky too. You stand out too much.'' Sandy reasoned with pouting Luffy and Franky.

In the end, Sandy and Chopper took the job of buying the supplies, which was originally Sanji's. Robin took the job of information gathering. And Luffy and Franky promised to behave at the ship and protect Thousand Sunny and it's sick inhabitants.

''Here's the Rear Island. The home for the best fruits in the world.'' Sandy mumbled. She looked down at Chopper who was now a full grown reindeer, not a cute doll like creature. ''Doctor. Shall we go.''

Robin disguised as a red head, headed towards the infamous alleys, goldmine for the information seekers.

And two men hid in shadows tracked down both parties, unaware that the General knew their whereabout.

Sandy secretly smiled._ 'So, you want to start from here? Fine. Let's play. I won't go easy on you'._

**(Here's go one more chapter. I hope it satisfy you.)**

**(Thank you to everyone who takes time to read this story. Esp to those who fav and follow this story.)**


	7. Chapter 7 : Dragons

Dragon

"Sandy. Is that really OK to buy all these?"

Chopper asked, eyeing the pile of fruits Sandy just purchased. "Nami will scold us for spending so much money."

Sandy laughed, ignoring the stares from shopkeeper and the bypassers. It's not a common sight to see a talking reindeer and a goddess-level beauty.

"It's fine Chopper. Rear Island is very famous for it's fruits. They are of best quality and also cheap, Right?" Sandy wicked at the shopkeeper. "Of course, young lady. And for you, and just for you, I will give you a special discount." The grinning shopkeeper didn't turn his eyes away from her face.

'I think he will even give all these for free if she asks,' Chopper thought.

"Doctor Chopper. Shall we try some local specialities?" Sandy said pointing at a crowded cafe´.

At the cafe, Chopper found that all the food were to his likings. "I wish Sanji could come with us. He'll be so delighted." Chopper went on and on of how his previous supply trips ended up in many funny events, unaware that Sandy had concentrated on her haki to check out the two men tailing them.

"Sandy . Sandy." Chopper called to her.

"Yes. Doctor." She answered back.

"Are you alright? You look like you were in another world".Chopper's voice showing great concern for her.

"No. no. It's just that I have some important things to think about. You don't need to worry about me."

Chopper sighed. "Thanks god. I thought something happened to you when you didn't answer me back a while ago."

With a genuine smile , he said."It is fitting that I'm worried about you. You are now my nakama too. Like Luffy and everyone is."

Something melt inside her heart and she immediately knew what that is. "I am so glad that Sanji-kun is with you," she corked her head to one side, a rather pleasant but sad smile appeared on her face. "He will be better off with you guys, rather than me."

"What are you talking about? You can just be with us." Chopper closed his mouth immediately."Sorry. I forgot that you are a General."

"It's OK. Doctor."

Two men, lurking in the shadow of the alley were watching the reindeer and a pretty lady they didn t have information on. "Who is that woman?"

"I don't know. A new crewmember?"

"May be. But it is best we investigate about her too.''

''I'll contact our boss about her. He may know something."

'Like Hell I will alllow you to do that.' Sandy thought. "Doctor. Please excuse me for a minute."

"Ok."

Sandy stood up and walked towards the jewellery store a block away, leaving Chopper at the cafe.

As she was out of Chopper's sight, she changed into thin air. The two men never knew which struck them.

"Ohh. Sandy you are back. That's quick." Chopper looked behind her. He pointed at the huge package. It was so radiculous to see a beautiful woman dragging a package twice her body. "What's in there?"

"Oh. That's", Sandy lifted the package in which the two unconscious men were very neatly tied up. "Just something I need to attend to when we arrive back on Sunny."

As they walked back to where Thousand Sunny was docked, Sandy sensed something verystrange coming from the north of town. She stopped abruptly and concentrated to that strange presence. Her haki spreading with larger and larger diameters, hearing everything, and her eyes widened with bewilderment. "What the hell!"

With a loud screeching sound, a giant ball of fire struck the town tower. Large explosion and all the debris turned the already busy little town into massive chaos. At first,people just stood still and watched, stunned by the sudden explosion. Everyone started shouting and running only when they saw the source of the destruction. A Dragon.

Yes. A dragon. Red scales, bat-like wings and bigger than a small house, made himself comfortable while throwing fireballs from his throat, in all directions, setting the town into flames and fire.

Robin was stunned by the sight. She had seen dragons on Punk Hazard but, she could sense that this one was a more terrifying creature. It was clear in the tension it produced around it.

The two men tailing Robin was just a block away from her. Like Robin, they didn't run away or try to hide.

"Don't tell me! Those morons let it escape!"

"What should we do? We can't subdue it. It is too powerful."

"Dinner will send his men to recapture it. All we can do is to complete our mission. Let's Go. She is just over there."

"Me? Overthere?" A female's voice from behind them startled them.

"Nico Robin!" Both of them immediately glanced back to where she had been and, "You are over there too!"

As they watched, the Nico Robin they tailing, scattered into pink patals. Now, the real Robin was just infront of them.

"Now. The real question is who is that man 'Dinner' and where did that Dragon escape from?" Robin crossed her hands in front of her, a gesture she always made before she used her Devil Fruit power.

"Like..like hell we'll tell you," the two men were now shaking with fear. 'We are just scouts,not great fighters. What should we do. This is devil's child, Nico Robin.'

"I suspect you'll answer like that," Robin said with a smirk. "I'll dea..."

Robin's speech was cut short by the giant fireball hitting the building towering them.

The giant sprouting hands stabilize the building while protecting their creator. Robin quickly searched for any injured person and sighed in relief when she found that the building was empty. The two men had disappeared completely when she looked for them.

'They escaped,' she thought.

Something small and fast flew past and landed right in front of her.

Robin found herself staring into a pair of gold green eyes of a dragon.

This was a smaller one, the same size as her and green in colour. But something was very strange about this one. It lacked physical strength but its eyes, they were hypnotic. Robin fought the dizziness and tried to use her powers, but the fear appeared out of no where and grasped her heart. All the fears, anxieties, insecurities and lineliness, she thought she had overcome, all rushed back into her heart. 'This is just the hypnosis.' She kept telling to herself but , suddenly, she was a child again, crying and fearing as her home destroyed, her family slaughtered, alone in the world.

Robin was frozen in place. She didn't move a muscle, rather she couldn't move. Her face was blank and sad, her eyes out of focus and her mind, deep in someplace distant and lonely. The dragon slowly approached her, its eyes fixed on her eyes though hers were not looking into them anymore. It opened its mouth with a hungry snarl, revealing ugly sharp teeth.

Just before it could attack her, a stone flew towards its head. Although the stone was not large nor the force behind it was strong, it distracted the dragon enough to break its concentration. It snapped its head to the directiom from where the stone flew. A young frightened boy of about fifteen ran away from where he was hiding. The dragon chased after him , but something tagged its legs. With a surprised frown, it looked down and found the hands dragging it down to the ground.

"Behave!" Robin shouted to the little dragon, more sprouting hands appear from its body , wrapping and bending it to impossible postures. "Clutch!"

It was finished in a minute. 'It seems to be weak despite the powerful psychic abilities', Robin thought inspecting the little dragon's limp body. She smiled, 'Luffy would be thrilled to have one on Sunny.'

Ignoring the reckus still going on from the town square,she walked towards to where Thousand Sunny was docked, dragging the unconscious dragon using her devil fruit powers.

At the Town Square.

Sandy jumped through the buildings, dodging the fireballs while using her devil fruit power to put out the fire by sparsing the air around them, burning them out. The dragon who was no longer aiming randomly, had found its opponent and its attack became more and more cunning.

'But you are still just a mindless beast', Sandy whispered. She used Soru, in a frightening blinding speed, she was behind the dragon. She kicked it down between the wing joints and sent him to the already destroyed clock tower. Using her devil fruit power, she created a tornado, while carefully adjusting the range to protect the bystanders. "Twister!"

The tornado hit the dragon like an arrow finding the bullseye. With an angry roar, the dragon was carried away in the force of the raging wind. Sandy watched the dragon pull itself up from the debris and flew up. It was staying midair. It was frightening and also graceful. Sandy concentrated her mind and looked at the dragon, her empire haki, her trumpcard to subdue the enemy, her favourite technique that can avoid killing. She released it, she could feel the beast's heart beating, exploring its brain and in a heartbeat, she understood what it was and where its rage came from."What?". And that had sent her offguard, breaking the connection, her attempt to control it failed. Her mind was blank for a while and she didn't realize the flameball shooting at her untill it's too late.

"Sandy!" Chopper yelled out to her. He could see the flameball hitting her squarely, and the force threw her to the ground, leaving large crater. He ran to her as fast as he could. He was worried so much that he did not notice the dragon was flying away to north, its wings flapping weakly.

Sandy stood up, her whole body still covered in flame, that sent Chopper to hysteria.

"Ahhhh! Sandy. You are burning. Where's water? WATER!" His eyes widened, he yelled again when he saw her whole body was blackened. "Wahhhh! Sandy was charred! Help! Someone called doctor. Wait. I am the doctor! What should I do!"

"Please relax, doctor. I am absolutely fine." Sandy stood up shrugging off the flames and revealing her extensive use of haki that covered her whole body. As she dusted herself off, the haki slowly disappeared. Chopper watched in awe. He had never seen a person use haki that covered the whole body. "Wow. You are amazing. You scared it off. You are so amazing."

Sandy smiled softly but her heart still heavy from her fight.

"That dragon used to be a 'he' , doctor. Can you believe that?"


End file.
